Apenas Um Maroto
by Liz.93
Summary: Lily finalmente descobre seu sentimento por James, e descobre que apesar dele ser 'apenas' um Maroto, ele é SEU Maroto.


Lily estava sentada no parapeito da janela, de onde conseguia observar o céu e as estrelas. Ela olhava a lua com atenção e sem ao menos se dar conta, uma lágrima solitária caiu de seus olhos. Mais um briga com James, as brigas eram comuns entre eles, então porque dessa vez ela estava chorando? Porque? Em um momento os dois eram amigos, no outro os dois brigavam e mal se suportavam. Ela estaria gostando mesmo de James? Ou ela estaria ficando louca?

Lembrou-se então de todos os momentos que eles passaram.

"– _Vamos Lily, aceite sair comigo! Só uma vez – James pedia novamente._

– _Eu já disse que não, Potter._

– _Porque??_

– _Por que não! – E Lily saiu do Salão Comunal. "Será que ele não se cansa?" Ela pensou._

– _Ela ainda vai me deixar louco – James comentou para si mesmo."_

Porque ele tinha que fazer isso? Porque ele tinha que sorrir daquele jeito encantador? Porque ele tinha que mexer no cabelo daquele forma descontraída? Porque ele tinha que se amostrar tanto? Porque?? E aquele maldito Quadribol, ela até mesmo aprenderá a gostar de Quadribol por causa dele.

"_O jogo já havia começado há algum tempo. Um jogo de Quadribol bastante disuputado. GrifinóriaxSonserina. A Sonserina ganhava de 30 à 10. O tempo também não ajudava muito, estava nublado e ventava muito. Mas isso não impedia que os jogadores dessem o melhor de si e que as torcidas continuassem animadas. Lily estava na torcida, não que ela gostasse muito de Quadribol, era só que sua amiga Lena havia puxado a garota junto. Lily estava entediada, sim, muito entediada. Até que algo prendeu sua atenção no campo, quero dizer , alguém. Lá estava James Potter em sua vassoura, estava bem perto do Pomo, muito perto mesmo. Todas as atenções estavam voltadas para ele. James olha para a platéia e vê lá Lily Evans, a sua ruivinha. Ele sorri, pisca o olho para ela e pega impulso na vassoura conseguindo pegar o Pomo de Ouro. Todos no time gritam e aplaudem, todos da platéia fazem a mesma coisa. Apenas Lily Evans bate palmas com um sorriso bobo no rosto. James fica por cima da torcida, festejando, ele então volta ao chão e desce da vassoura. Lá estava Lily Evans, batendo palmas e sorrindo boba. Ele então sussura para ela:_

– _Para você – Ela entende e sorri ainda mais." _

Mesmo ela sendo uma Monitora, e ele um Maroto. Isso não a impedia de amá-lo. E todas as vezes que ele se metia em confusão? Merlin, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Como ela podia se apaixonar por alguém tão bagunceiro como ele?

"– _Potter e Black!!! Não acredito que vocês azararam sonserinos de novo!!!!! – Lily gritava nervosa para James e Sirius._

– _Lily..._

– _Detenção!!!  
– Ruivinha, não faz isso com a gente!! – James pedia._

– _Potter, já disse para você não me chamar de ruivinha. Além do mais é meu dever como Monitora fiscalizar para que vocês não façam isso!_

– _Ruivin... – James não pode terminar a frase._

– _Potter e Black, detenção!! – Lily gritou novamente."_

Mas era sempre ele que a protegia. Nunca deixava que nada acontecesse com ela.

"_Lily andava tranqüilamente com vários livros na mão, havia acabado de sair da biblioteca. Andava distraída quando esbarrou em alguém e os seus livros caíram no chão._

– _Desculpe-me, estava distraída – Lily se abaixou para pegar os livros _

– _Agora só o que me faltava, esbarrar em uma Sangue-Ruim! – Era Malfoy, Lily olhou para cima assustada._

– _Desculpe, já falei que não foi minha intenção – Lily tentou ser educada._

– _Você não passa de uma escrava, de um ser inferior, tem mesmo que se curvar perante os superiores. Seres como você, trouxas, deviam ser proibidos aqui. Vocês infectam tudo por onde passam, inclusive o ar que respiramos... – Malfoy falava cruelmente, algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair do rosto de Lily. _

– _Cala a boca, Malfoy. – Lily ouviu uma voz atrás de si, olhou para trás e viu James Potter._

– _Potter._

– _A Lily é muito superior a você, ela não pisa nos outros. Ela é inteligente, bonita, simpática, engraçada e sempre tira notas melhor que você. Ela merece estar em Hogwarts, ao contrário de você. E a prova concreta que ela é melhor que você é que __ela__ é Monitora, não você. Então, pense bem antes de falar dela – James disse._

– _Não acredito que você está apaixonado por uma Sangue-Ruim, Potter!_

– _E se eu estiver? O que você tem a ver com isso? Agora cai fora, afinal, a Lily é monitora, ela pode muito bem te dar uma detenção – James falou marotamente._

_Malfoy não esperou nem dois segundos, lançou um olhar mortal para James e um olhar de nojo para Lily e saiu. James se abaixa, ficando da altura de Lily, e a ajuda a pegar os livros._

– _Obr... Obrigada – Lily enxugou as lágrimas._

– _De nada. Quando eu azaro os sonserinos você briga, agora quando eles te humilham você chora. Lily, você tem que rever seus conceitos – James brincou maroto."_

E os beijos? Era incrível, James sempre conseguia roubar um beijo de Lily. Em qualquer situação ele se aproveitava.

"_Lily caminha vistoriando os corredores à noite, caminhava calmamente e sem preocupações. Quando sente uma mão no meu ombro, ela se vira rapidamente e vê James parada atrás dela, sorrindo marotamente, como sempre._

– _O que você está fazendo aqui? Sabe que não pode ficar fora dos dormitórios à noite! – Lily fala depois de se recuperar do susto. James continua em silêncio, apenas sorrindo. – Então, não vai falar nada?? _

– _Não. – Ele responde e Lily vira os olhos._

– _Potter, para o dormitório!_

– _Só se você não me chamar de Potter – James falou se aproximando de Lily, a cada passo que ele dava Lily recuava um, a ponto de chegar na parede, onde ficou encurralada._

– _James, por favor... – Lily pediu quase sem fôlego. Os dois estavam muito próximos, ela podia sentir a respiração apressada dele bater em seu rosto. Seu estomago embrulhou e ela sentiu o coração bater mais rápido._

– _Hum..._

– _Por favor... James... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou baixinho, mas tentando manter a voz firme._

_James não respondeu, apenas se aproximou ainda mais, tocando seu nariz no dela, e roçou a boca nos lábios dela. Depois acabou com o pequeno espaço que havia entre eles, e selou os lábios de Lily.. O beijo era calmo e doce, sem segundas intenções. James passou o braço pela cintura de Lily e a abraçou, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço que havia entre eles. . Lily percebeu o que estava fazendo, como assim ela estava beijando James Potter? Lily colocou a mão no peito de James e o emburrou. Ele sorria de lado e ela olhava assustado para ele._

– _Para o dormitório, já! – Ela mandou. Ele sorriu e saiu." _

Era sempre assim, ele nunca fazia o que ela pedia, sempre fazia o que queria. Parecia uma criança. Mas, ele de certa forma sempre sabia o que ela queria, o que ela gostava, o que ela precisava. E o que ela precisa, era dele.

" – _Parabéns Lily!! – Alice cumprimentou Lily, afinal hoje era aniversário da ruivinha._

– _Obrigada! – Ela agradeceu feliz._

– _Ganhou muitos presentes?_

– _Não Muitos... Mas tudo bem. – Lily falava enquanto entrava no dormitório. Assim que abriu a porta, uma surpresa, o quarto estava cheios de lírios. As duas amigas se olharam surpresas. _

– _O que é isso? – Alice perguntou entrando no quarto._

– _Lírios... Eu adoro Lírios... – Lily olhava algumas flores enquanto sorria. Foi até sua cama, que também estava coberta de lírios e viu um pergaminho, abriu e leu em voz alta:_

_Para meu Lírio..._

_Com amor, Potter_

_P.S.: Por favor, não me coloque na detenção._

_E ao lado de um desenho do rosto dela, sorrindo. "Ele desenha muito bem". _

– _Quem mandou? – Alice perguntou curiosa._

– _Potter – Ela sorriu._

– _Hum... – Alice sorriu marota"_

E ele sempre vinha com apelidos estranhos, mas que ela já até se acostumara. Lírio, ruivinha, pé de tomate, morango (às vezes era até morango azedo), tomatinho... E cada dia ele inventava algum novo. É, Lily estava mesmo apaixonada por ele. E agora? O que deveria fazer? E se depois de tanto tempo ele não a quisesse mais, e se ele só a quisesse como ele quer as outras garotas, ela não ia agüentar.

Lily enxugou algumas lágrimas, enquanto outras insistiam em cair.

"Lily, Lily, você está enrascada, olha só por quem você foi se apaixonar, por um Maroto!". A garota se levantou devagar, tentando não fazer muito barulho, para não acordar Alice. Pegou um casaco qualquer e saiu do dormitório feminino. Ela sabia que naquela hora não havia ninguém no Salão Comunal, e que lá ela podia pensar direito e sem acordar ninguém. Assim que entrou no Salão, percebeu que ela não fora a primeira a ter aquela idéia. James estava parado em pé, em frente a lareira, ele parecia um pouco triste. Ouviu passos e se virou, dando de cara com Lily.

– Lily, o que você está fazendo aqui?? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

Lily não falou nada, apenas correu até ele e o abraçou. No começo James, ainda estranhando a reação de Lily, não correspondeu ao abraço. Mas, depois a abraçou e começou a fazer carinhos em seu cabelo.

– O que houve? Por que está chorando? – Ele perguntou carinhoso, enquanto sentia sua blusa ficar molhada pelas lágrimas de Lily.

– Sshhh... Por favor, só me abraça! – Lily pediu e James sorriu triste. Nem um dos dois soube quando tempo eles passaram assim, Lily já havia parado de chorar, mas continuava abraçada com James, e o garoto apenas fazia carinho nela. Em silêncio.

Lily lentamente se separou de James, e os dois se sentaram no sofá.

– O que houve? Quer me contar? – James estava realmente muito preocupado.

– Obrigada. – Lily falou olhando para as próprias mãos e sentindo seu rosto ficar da cor de seus cabelos.

– Pelo o que? – James perguntou confuso. Ele não estava entendo mais nada.

– Por ser gentil comigo, por me defender, por acreditar em mim.

– Ruivinha, o que houve?

– Hoje eu descobri uma coisa que me deixou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade, eu acho que eu sempre soube, apenas tava tentando me fazer acreditar que aquilo não era real. Eu levei tanto tempo para descobrir... Eu sou tão estúpida...

– Hey, hey. Não diga isso, nunca diga isso, ok? – James falou levantando o queixo de Lily e olhando fundo nos olhos dela, mas depois se arrependeu. Os olhos de Lily tinha algo enigmático, quase hipnótico.

– James, me desculpa – Algumas lágrimas já voltaram a cair dos olhos de Lily.

– Pelo que?

– Por brigar com você o tempo todo, por te rejeitar, por ser tão arrogante... E você sempre foi tão... Tão... Tão cavalheiro comigo. Me perdoa.

– Não tem problemas, ruivinha. Não precisa pedir perdão.

– Como eu estava dizendo, hoje eu descobri uma coisa... Não tenho certeza se mereço esse sentimento, mas espero que ele seja recíproco.

– Agora você está começando a usar umas palavras difíceis! – James brincou fazendo uma careta engraçada, Lily riu.

– Se lembra daquele vez que você me protegeu do Malfoy? – Lily voltou a olhar para suas próprias mãos.

– Qual delas?? – James perguntou sorrindo.

– Engraçadinho... Você se lembra, sim.

– O que é que tem?

– Se lembra quando o Malfoy disse que você estava apaixonado por mim? Er... Bem... Hum... Era... Era verdade? – Lily perguntou e corou instantaneamente.

– Alguma vez você duvidou disso?

– James, apenas me responde.

– Lily, eu sempre te falei, eu era apaixonado por você. Eu SOU apaixonado por você. É tão difícil de entender?? – James perguntou se levantando, já ficando um pouco irritado.

– Era só isso que eu precisava saber – Lily também se levantou. Ela deu alguns passos a frente, ficando muito próxima de James, o garoto não entendeu o que ela estava fazendo. Lily passou a mão pelo pescoço de James, e trouxe o Maroto para perto dela. James colocou a mão na cintura dela e acabou com a distância entre eles. Lily roçava a boca pelos lábios de James, o Maroto sabia que não ia agüentar muito tempo, mas estava gostando.

– O que você está fazendo? – James perguntou, mas sua voz vacilou alguns instantes. Seu coração acelerou, junto com o de Lily.

– Te beijando, oras... – Lily sorriu marota. James não esperou mais nada, aproximou ainda mais os dois, e finalmente se beijaram. James passou a língua, pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo. O coração de Lily batia rápido, e enquanto os dois se beijavam ela sentiu uma sensação parecida com choques elétricos que percorram todo seu corpo. Suas pernas vacilaram, James percebeu e a abraçou ainda mais, sem parar o beijo. Os dois tiveram que se separar por falta de ar.

– James... Eu... Eu... Eu te amo – Lily falou ainda abraçada a ele. James se surpreendeu, mas logo sorriu.

– Eu também, meu Lírio. – James falou e deu um selinho nela – Tem certeza que eu não to sonhando? – Ele perguntou bobo e Lily sorriu.

– Então nós dois estamos sonhando – Lily respondeu e voltou a beijar James. O seu Maroto. O seu James Potter para sempre.


End file.
